1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat for a rider of a motorcycle. More specifically, to a seat for a rider of a motorcycle wherein on a lower side of the seat a fuel supply source such as a fuel cylinder is disposed which can be used for multiple purposes, not only as the seat for a rider.
2. Description of Background Art
A seat for a rider of a motorcycle is known wherein on the lower side of the seat a fuel supply source such as a fuel cylinder is disposed. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-66937 discloses a motorcycle wherein an oil supply port of a fuel tank is disposed on the rear side of a luggage box openable to the upper side, and the upper opening part of the luggage box and the fuel supply port are covered with a seat for a rider capable of opening and closing. See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-66937.
A conventional seat for a rider capable of covering simultaneously a luggage box and a fuel supply port is long and comparatively heavy, so that it is necessary to open and close the whole part of the seat for a rider covering a large luggage box aperture even in the case of supplying oil where it suffices to expose only the small oil supply port. In addition, in a motorcycle of the type of having a seat for a rider on the lower side of which only a fuel tank is disposed and no luggage box is provided, the seat for a rider is only opened and closed at the time of supplying fuel. Thus, the opening/closing structure of the seat for a rider is not utilized sufficiently.